Dreaming
by MimiMichie
Summary: Momo thinks she has found the perfect guy. One night changes it all from a perfect romance to a horrible nightmare. She is abused and beaten. Can someone save her before it's too late? And can she find the true love that she's been looking for? HitsuHina
1. Aizen Sosuke

I just had this idea… now. Two or three months after I read Dreamland…. I just wanted to see if it came out nicely or not. I don't think it's going to be that good though... If it doesn't, I'll delete it.

Summary - Sometimes, big events happen, especially when it's in your dream. When crazy things start getting out of hand, Momo's not so sure she thinks it's a dream anymore, but she's too afraid to stop it. She's lost in her own little dream, and doesn't know whom to turn to. Based on Dreamland by Sarah Dessen.

Momo, Senna, Rukia, and Orihime's age – 22

Hitsugaya's age – 23

Others…. I'll tell you later

Disclaimer – I am a person who does not own BLEACH.

Ch.1 – Aizen Sosuke

* * *

My fraternal twin, Senna (A/N - She's like the main character in BLEACH OVA: 2 Memories of Nobody), is gone. The bed next to mine is empty. I feel empty. I know she's not gone forever, but I feel like she is. She's happy in Tokyo right now. She's on her amazing honeymoon with her husband. Then after that, she'll go to Kyoto. All her things are there. They moved all her stuff, the moving people did. Except her bed, which is right next to mine.

Okaa-san is downstairs answering the phone to people who are calling from far to say congratulations. "Arigato!" I can hear her exclaim in the phone downstairs. Otou-san is also downstairs, except he is doing his paper work. They don't know I'm up here, moping about Senna's department. They probably don't even know where I am.

Nobody in my family really notices me. It's usually all about my sister. She's almost perfect. She can't be entirely perfect because nobody can, and she knows it. Senna never tries to be perfect, it just happens. She walks gracefully, talks gracefully, and even plays gracefully. (A/N - Tch. I know she's not that graceful. She's actually the complete opposite where as Momo is the more graceful – but clumsy- one. Just stick with me here, people.)

She has the pretty purplish black hair where as I am the dull blackish brunette. She has the sparkling, bright, orange eyes, and I have the drab, dreary, brown eyes. She's the one who brought home straight A's on her report card every time we got it where as I brought home B's and C's. She tried out for the cheerleading squad, made it, and then became the captain. I tried out for track, made it, but then was the lowest on the team and quit. Many guys and girls admire her. I am one of those people. She's basically my best friend – but she isn't. Shirou-chan is, but we're not talking about that right now.

If I started drinking or went to a party, my parents probably wouldn't even notice. Which, actually, I am going to a party. With Shirou-chan, Rukia, and Orihime. Actually, they should be picking me up right about… now.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Momo, dearie! Your friends are here!" I could tell Okaa-san put her hand on the receiver because I heard a thump on the phone. She's always on the phone nowadays.

"I know, Okaa-san. I'm coming. Just tell them to hold on a second, please?" I yelled downstairs.

Okaa-san turned to Otou-san. "I can't do that, honey. Will you mind doing that for me?"

"Not right now. I'm busy too." He answered.

Oh, well. They can wait. I pulled on a black turtle neck and a pair of dark, blue jeans. I pulled on my socks and then rushed downstairs.

"Bye Otou-san! Bye Okaa-san!" I yelled as I rushed out the door,

"Sayonara Senna!" Okaa-san shouted.

See what I mean? It's all about my sister. She's gone, and they still talk only about her. It's always Senna this… and Senna that… It's just never Momo, is it? Occasionally they remember my name, but that's not very often.

I greeted my friends. "Hey, guys!"

"Yo." Responded Shirou-chan.

"Hi, Momo." Rukia and Orihime chorused together,

"Hot party where again?" I asked them as I strapped my seat belt, and Shirou-chan drove off.

"Matsumoto's." Rukia answered in one word. Ahh. The place where most parties are held. Rangiku Matsumoto. Of course. The only other places are Ikkaku's, Hisagi's, or Kira's. Well… I think those are the only other ones…

"But… this isn't the way to Matsumoto's, is it?" I asked. This route looked completely different from what it usually looked like. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Gas." Shirou-chan answered me. We were low? Already? I looked over Shirou-chan's shoulder. So we _were _low on gas..

* * *

Shirou-chan started filling the tank with gas. Rukia, Orihime, and I went inside the store. I got the Pucchoco Gummy and Pretz for Shirou-chan, Rukia got the Hi-Gum, and Orihime got Kompeito (These small, mine looking candies in all these colors…)

"Hey, Momo," Rukia said," check out that guy. Isn't he totally hot?"

"And he's totally checking you out," Orihime added.

I looked to where they were pointing. There was a gorgeous guy standing there. He had curly, brown hair and a pair of glasses that made him look even cooler. He saw me looking at him and strode over. My friends giggled and backed away leaving me standing there alone.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hi, " I replied.

"Aizen Sosuke." He put his hand out for me to shake. I took it.

"Hinamori Momo."

"Momo!" I heard Shirou-chan call me. "Let's go!"

"Just a minute!" I yelled back. I held up my hand, signaling him to wait for a few minutes.

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Iie." I shook my head. "Very close friend."

"Momo! Come on! All the good stuff will be gone by the time we get there!" yelled Rukia from Shirou-chan's car.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I shouted. "I got to go. See you around."

"Sayonara."

I ran to Shirou-chan's car. I could see him scowling. I wondered what was wrong. He started driving once I closed the door.

"So, what was he like?" pried Rukia. She rested her head on the shoulder pad of the front seat.

"And why would you want to know?" I teased her. She folded her arms and pouted.

"Come on, Momo! We showed you him! Give us the details!" Orihime exclaimed. She leaned forward towards the front seat and stared at me. We had a staring contest. I blinked, and she won.

I sighed, "Fine. Well…. There's nothing to really talk about. We just introduced each other."

"Which is a pretty big thing!" Rukia exclaimed. "A lot of people are way too shy to even look at each other."

"No, duh. What's the point? It's not like your going to see that person again," spoke a scowling Shirou-chan.

I looked at him, bewildered. Hasn't he heard of fate? I should ask him that. "Have you ever heard ofanything called _FATE_, Shirou-chan?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yeah, and?"

I gleefully shouted, "WELL THIS COULD BE ONE OF THOSE TIMES!"

"Yeah. One in a million chances," He responded.

"Awww. Is big, old, tough Toshirou _jealous_?" Rukia asked him, smirking.

A light blush formed on his face. He scowled, "No."

"AWWWW!" Orihime and Rukia squealed. "He's jealous!"

"Urusen." He growled. "We're here. C'mon. Let's go."

"Finally!" shouted Rukia. Orihime and she ran to the door of Matsumoto's house.

"C'mon, Momo," He spoke softly, holding his hand out for me to grab.

I took his hand and got out of the car. "Ne, ne, Shirou-chan. Are you really jealous?" I asked him on our way to the door.

"It's Toshirou," he growled, "and no. I'm just overly protective."

"Uhuh. That'd be like you saying you're a boy who likes to dance in a pink ballet tutu." Rukia exaggerated, popping up out of nowhere. "Don't listen to him, Momo. He is soooo jealous."

"Totally jealous," Orihime added, who also popped up out of nowhere.

I could see a vein popping out of Shirou-chan's head… in my mind at least.

"URUSEN!" He shouted at them.

Rukia and Orihime sang as they skipped to the food table. "Jealous! Jealous! Toshirou is jealous!"

I giggled at their tactics until I saw him. Aizen-san, that is. I think that's what his name is. I could hear running footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Rukia and Orihime towards me again, screaming their heads off.

"IT'S HIM, MOMO! IT'S HIM! IT'S THAT GUY YOU MET! WE SAW HIM WITH OUR OWN EYES!"

"I know. I can **see**," I retorted.

"Were we too loud?" Rukia and Orihime asked me innocently. They started giving me these, huge, puppy-like, innocent-looking eyes.

"No shit," Toshirou scowled. I think he's been scowling all day.

"WE DIDN'T ASK YOU!" They bellowed.

Then they had a glaring contest. Aizen-san spotted me and walked over. Orihime and Rukia stopped glaring and squealed. Toshirou kept on glaring, except at Aizen-san.

"Hey Hinamori-san!" He greeted me.

"Hi Aizen-san," I said.

He looked at me and then at my friends. He smiled when he saw Shirou-chan. Shirou-chan frowned.

"Oh! Right. These are my best girlfriends, Rukia and Orihime. This is my best friend, Shirou-" He growled. "I mean Toshirou Hitsugaya."

"Hi," chorused Rukia and Orihime. They put their hands out for him to shake. They shook hands, and then he put his hand out for Toshirou to shake. Shirou-chan just stared at it like it was a skunk. I nudged him. He glared at me and then shook Aizen-san's hand. He didn't look too happy.

We talked for a little bit, and then he bid good-bye.

When he left, I turned to Shirou-chan. I glared at him. He scowled, "What?"

"What? What do you mean, WHAT? You acted like a self-conceited, arrogant, selfish jerk! How could you do that? Now he must think that I hang out with a loser!" I shouted at him, my arms making gesticulations.

"So? Who cares what he thinks?" He retorted coolly as he slurped his drink. I snatched it away from him.

"I do! I can't have him think that I hang out with a loser!" I bellowed.

"Well, if you think I'm such a _loser, _then why do you hang out with me?" He asked, snatching his drink back.

"Because! You're my best friend, Shirou-chan!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly. If he liked you, he wouldn't care about who you hang out with, but who you are inside," He said softly as he smiled at me.

Wow. That was kind of deep for someone who had basically been scowling all day. I think that was his first smile in the last four hours. Maybe five.

"I guess you're right, Shirou-chan. I shouldn't had gotten so mad," I said softly.

"It's fine, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"I do not wet the bed, Shirou-chan."

"And my name isn't Shirou-chan."

"Well, it should be."

"But it isn't." I glared at him. He always had a comeback for everything. EVERYTHING, I tell you! Why? I don't know!

"So, what did he say?" Rukia popped up.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You talked for at least 3 and a half hours!" she shouted.

"I know. And we talked about absolutely nothing."

Orihime inquired me, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"How can you talk for about 4 hours and talk about absolutely _nothing_?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just know that we talked about absolutely nothing."

* * *

So what'd you think? Was it good? If it isn't, just tell me so I can delete it. Thanks if you looked at it and actually read it! Oh, btw, this is NOT an Aizen x Hinamori story. I just have to add this horrible couple to it to make it fit. Comment plz!

**VOTE! PLEASE!** Vote which couple you want! (Besides Hinamori and Hitsugaya that is….)

Answer these (in reviews), if you need to know how to do it.

Who should be with Rukia?

Who's Senna's husband?

Who should go out with Orihime?

Etc. Whoever can go with whoever except for the HitsuHina couple. I'll do this for at least two more stories until the final results come in. I'll post up which couples have been voted so far in the next chapter. VOTE! This is YOUR pick! YOU decide it!

Thx.

Xoxo MimiMichie


	2. Calls, Dates, and Birthdays

Welcome to the second chapter of, "Dreaming". Thank you to all that have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Summary: When Momo meets Aizen Sosuke, she thinks he's the "perfect" man. He's everything she's ever wanted. But then, things start happening. Dangerous, bad things. Every night now, Momo comes home with a migraine and scars that can ruin her life, forever. Momo is scared. She's scared of what is to come. She doesn't know whom to turn to. She gets lost in the facts of reality and her dreams that in real reality, she's losing control… over everything.

Disclaimer: I don't and will not, now and forever, own Bleach.

Ch.2 – Calls, Dates, and Birthdays

* * *

_I've been searching for a man,_

_All across Japan._

_Just to find, to find my samurai._

_Someone who is strong,_

_But still a little shy,_

_Yes, I need, I need my samurai._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

Butterfly? Since when has that been my ring tone? Ugh. Rukia or Orihime must have changed it. 'Who calls at…' I glanced at my clock, ' 7 in the morning?' I tiredly sat up in my bed and picked up my cell phone.

"Moshi, Moshi. Hinamori-desu," I said groggily into my phone. I flopped back on my bed, too lazy to get back up again.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-san!" a man said in the phone. My eyes shot wide open as I sprang forward from my bed.

"Aizen-san!" I exclaimed into my phone. Aizen-san knows my phone number? Since when? Maybe I was really drunk last night, so I just gave it to him without me knowing. Shirou-chan is really big on not doing that. Make a mental note not to tell him. "Why are you calling?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were busy today. Today is Sunday, so I thought maybe you wouldn't have school… Unless you applied for the weekends too…" He explained in the phone. I could hear the tone of hope in his voice.

"I don't think I have anything planned today!" I replied, eagerly. I looked at my small planner book. It didn't say I had anything planned for today.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for maybe… lunch? Does 12:30 sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect!" I said. "You can pick me up at the end of Hayashi –re-n. I'll be there at twelve thirty."

"Okay. I'll see you then," He said as he hung up the phone.

YES! I punched the air. I got a lunch date with Aizen-san! I'm so happy! I should be getting ready… I glanced at the clock again. 7:15…. Or not. It's too early.

_I've been searching for a man,_

_All across Japan._

_Just to find, to find my samu-_

Again? Who could be calling now?

"Moshi, Moshi. Hinamori-desu!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"Wow. You seem happy. And it's only 7:16 in the morning."

"Shirou-chan!" I squealed. Shirou-chan called! But… I wonder why…

"Hey," He greeted.

"Why are you calling me this early in the morning?" I asked him. I sat on my bed, fiddling with my blanket. I looked at the picture of Shirou-chan and me when we were three and four that was on my night table. We're so old now, twenty-two and twenty-three.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Pick… me… up?" I asked, confused. Why would he need to pick me up? I looked up at the ceiling in thought. Nope. Didn't ring a bell.

"Don't you remember? Today's September the third. It's Orihime's birthday today. We were going to go out to celebrate…" He said, confused, like I should've put this in my planner. Today was… Orihime's birthday? I looked at my planner once more. I looked at the date. 'September the twenty-third,' it read. Shit. That meant I was looking at the wrong date when I was talking to Aizen-san. What was I going to do?

"Today? Like…. Today, today? But! I can't! I have a date with Aizen-san!" I yelled, frantically. I can't just cancel out on him! But… I can't just NOT go to Orihime's birthday bash! She's turning twenty-three. ARGH!!!

"Aizen…san?" He asked me. When the information finally sunk into his head, he started lecturing me like crazy. Woops. I wasn't supposed to tell Shirou-chan about this.

"Eheheheh…." I giggled nervously into the phone.

"You mean that guy at the party? BUT YOU BARELY KNOW HIM!" He shouted.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Wow, he shouted loudly. I put it against my ear after he was done yelling. "But! Shirou-chan! I really like him!"

"LIKE HIM? What do you even _know_ about him?" He asked angrily. I knew that his eyes were angry and had a tint of concern. It always had a tint of concern. I felt guilty for always making Shirou-chan worry.

"Umm… well, I know that he drinks beer! But… that's it…" I replied nervously.

He scowled, "You know _one _fact about him, and it isn't even a good one! Momo, I don't want you hanging out with him!"

"But, he called me earlier and asked me to eat lunch with him! I can't just cancel now!"

"It's Orihime's birthday! She only has this once a year! Why are you being so selfish?!" He shouted. Then, something dawned on him. "Wait a minute… How did he get your number?"

"Oh…umm… I… ummm…. He… looked me up? On the internet?" I told him, not so sure that he would believe my answer.

"You drank and told him your number, didn't you?" He asked me, angrily.

"Umm… no?" I asked him.

"HOW COULD YOU GIVE A RANDOM GUY YOUR PHONE NUMBER? Don't you know how dangerous that is? What if he was a rapist? What if he hurt you, Momo?" He asked me.

"But he didn't, Shirou-chan!" I protested. "I'm sure he wouldn't harm a fly!"

"After I hang up, I want you to call him, IMMEDIATELY. And I want you to cancel the date. Tell him that it's your friend's birthday," He instructed.

"Isn't that a little overboard?" I knew it wasn't, but I was hoping he would feel guilty. He didn't, of course.

"NOW," He said as he hung up the phone, leaving me with my thoughts.

Shit. But, I can't do that! I can't just cancel out on Aizen-san! It's rude, and… and…. I have no other reasons... Ooooh…. Maybe I can reschedule the day! Yeah! That's it! That way, I can still go out with him, just not today… but then, when? Dinner? I don't have night classes, so that's perfect! Yes!!! AND I still get to go to Orihime's birthday bash, and Shirou-chan won't get mad! Okay, maybe a little… for still trying to reschedule but not as much!

I slowly dialed Aizen-san's phone number.

"Moshi, Moshi. Aizen-desu," Aizen-san said as he picked up his phone.

"Hi. It's me, Hinamori. Umm… I was wondering if we could reschedule…" I said instantly into the phone, crossing my fingers for good luck.

"Sure!" He replied. YES! "What time?" NOOO.

"No! I mean, no…. I meant the day. Can we reschedule the day?" I asked him impatiently.

"I guess…. I don't know. Until that time comes, I can't be exact, but when you're free, give me a call. I have to go out right now, Hinamori, but ring me anytime. Bye." He said, hanging up his phone. I sighed. Well, that was quick. Oh well. Happiness never lasts, I think.

I dialed Shirou-chan's number so I could give him the sad to me and happy to him news.

"Momo?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I chirped into the phone.

"Did you call him?" He asked, scowling. Of course, it's not like I could _see _him scowling. It's just, that's what he usually does… scowl, that is.

"Yes, and unfortunately he had to go somewhere anyways, and I couldn't reschedule the date," I sighed.

"Good. That's a good thing."

"Good thing? How so? I had to cancel it because of Orihime's stupid birthday!" I instantly gasped after I said that! Oh my gosh! Orihime's such a good friend, and I called her birthday stupid. I squeaked as I heard Shirou-chan scowl and glare into the phone, sending them to well, me.

"I'm soooo sorry!!! I'm reallyyyy sorry! TRULY sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" I apologized swiftly to Shirou-chan. "I'M SORRRRRYYYY!!!!!"

He sighed, "It's fine, Momo. I won't tell her, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky.

"I can't see, touch, or smell your pinky, baka," He remarked.

"SO? Hold out your pinky, anyways!" I commanded. I could hear him holding out his pinky. "Now shake it."

"Whatever."

"Okay! Come pick me up at 12:30, Shirou-chan! I'll see you later, bye-bye!"

"Bye, Bed-wetter Momo."

I held out my phone and glared at it, as if it was Shirou-chan. (Let's just say that if looks could kill…. Then her phone would've been burnt by now…)

"Are you still there?" I heard him ask.

I put my phone back against my ear. "Yes, and my name is MO-MO. Say it."

"Alright, alright. Bye, Bed-wetter MO-MO!" He shouted loudly into the phone.

"OOOWWIIE! You hurt my ear, Shirou-chan!" I exclaimed as I tugged my ear.

He gasped. "Oh my! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He asked in a joking, playful tone.

"Shut up!" I barked back into the phone.

"Oh dear. You hurt my ego! I'm dying, Momo! Call the police!" He yelled at me as he started laughing. I laughed along with him. He was so weird sometimes.

"You wish," I remarked.

He chuckled, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Sayonara."

"Bye!"

-xXx-

"Hi, Shirou-chan!" I greeted him as I opened the door to his car, so I could get in.

" 'Sup." He replied, driving out of my driveway. I could hear my mother yelling out the window, "Bye Senna!" Yep. There she goes again.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked him, buckling my seatbelt.

He nodded towards a store. It was a small jewelry shop that had a huge sign that read, 'Yumi's Jueri-ho'. "We're getting Orihime something."

-xXx-

"Sugoi!" I squealed as I picked up a small necklace with a peach blossom that had white, glittery snow on top. It came with a pair of earrings and a bracelet.

"Do you want it?" Shirou-chan asked me, looking at how I was admiring the item in my hand so much.

"I do, but you don't have to buy it for me! I've got money!" I said as I dug through my purse.

"Where is it?... Where are you, Mr. Money?" I muttered under my breath. I must have been louder than I thought because Shirou-chan gave me this weird look. "Eek. Can't find my money. Must have left it at home. Oh, well. I can get this later," I said in an optimistic tone.

I was just about to put it back on the rack when Shirou-chan snatched the item out of my hand and walked towards the cashier. "What…But…Wait…You don't have to do that!" I shouted at him.

He turned his head towards me as he placed the items on the counter. He smiled, "But I want to. It's fine, Momo. It's not like you get a gift from somebody everyday. Be grateful." He smiled at the cashier and gave him the money for Orihime's gift, which was a pair of sparkly, dangly, blue earrings that had little diamonds at the end. The stub part contained a little flower that had a small, blue bell on it, and my gift.

He walked back over to me and handed me my gift and the wrapped present for Orihime. I smiled at him. "Arigato, Shirou-chan!"

·xXx·

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Orihime walked into Rukia's small apartment.

Orihime squealed, "EEEEEKKK!!! Oh my gosh, thank you soooo much!!!!"

Shirou-chan and I came here after we bought Orihime's present so we could greet the guests while Rukia picked up Orihime. When the doorbell rang (Rukia 'accidentally' forgot her keys…), Everyone hid while I opened the door, and now… we're here. Screaming surprise.

I walked up to Orihime and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Orihime!" I exclaimed as I pulled back. She giggled, "Thank you Momo."

·xXx·

Orihime opened up all of her gifts and loved each and every one of them.

After the party, we, meaning Shirou-chan, Orihime, Rukia, and me, went out to go bowling. We had a great time.

"Strike!" shouted Rukia, as her ball hit every pin. She walked back to our seats, and she high-fived each of us.

"Good job," Orihime said as she got up to get her ball because it was her turn. She held the ball in her hands and rolled it down the lane. We watched as the ball hit ten pins. "Dammit," She cursed under her breath. "Ah, oh well! I have one more try to get a spare!"

She got another ball and rolled it down the lane once again. It hit the remaining two pins left. "YES! SPARE!" She screamed, walking back to her seat at the table. She smiled at me. "Your turn, Momo."

"Eh?! No, no, no. I can't bowl. I'll probably drop it on my foot or something. Shirou-chan can go first," I stated, turning my head towards Shirou-chan.

"Iie. You can go, Momo," He said as he gestured his hand towards our lane.

"Well, you can bowl, can't you, Shirou-chan?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then you can go before me."

"Fine, but after I bowl, you have to bowl too," He retorted as he got up from his seat to get a bowling ball. He lazily rolled the ball down the lane. Twelve pins got hit, and he walked back over.

"I'm done," he said as he sat down, "so you can go."

"But…. That was so fast! That's not fair!" I shouted.

"I did it fairly, so now it's your turn, Momo," He stated, looking at me.

I grunted. I walked over to get a ball and tried to roll it down the lane like how I saw Orihime, Rukia, and Shirou-chan do. As soon as the ball hit the ground, it rolled towards the gutter.

"See?" I cried. "I suck at bowling!!" I pointed to the ball as it rolled down the gutter lane. The screen on top of the lane had some picture of some guy with a sign that said, 'GUTTER BALL'. I shouted at it. "I can see that, dipshit!"

Shirou-chan got up from his seat, got a ball, and walked towards me. He gave me the ball. "Hold it," He commanded me, "and position yourself the way you were earlier." I did as I was told. He put his arm around my arm. "Your arm is way too tense," He said. "Relax it, Momo." I relaxed my arm as he watched me do so.

"Good, good. Now, slowly swing your arm back." He said as he moved my hand towards the back to where it was parallel with my shoulders. "Step your right foot back and cross it behind your left foot," he said, swinging my arm so I could let it roll, "as you roll the ball down the lane." I did as I was told and watched the ball as it made a spare.

"Oh my gosh!!! I got a SPARE!" I screamed. I turned towards Shirou-chan and thrust my arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Shirou-chan!!!!"

He smiled at me. "It's nothing, Momo."

* * *

So…. What did you think? Was it good? I was kind of confused of what to do for the bowling part… See… I'm not good at bowling either, so if anything was wrong… I'm extremely sorry!!! I just noticed this is like… my longest chapter… wow. Review, please!!

**VOTES, so far….**

**Rukia**

Ichigo – 3

Renji – 1

Yumichika – 1

**Senna**

OC – 1

Renji – 1

Ishida – 1

**Orihime**

Ishida – 3

Ikkaku – 1

Anyways, so far… the winners are Rukia x Ichigo and Orihime x Ishida… Senna's are all tied. Yeah, so I need you to keep voting please! Thanks. xD

Xoxo MimiMichie


	3. Hit It Hard

Ehhh… I'm getting bored writing this story because I just want to get to the MAIN POINT of this story. So, this is a pretty… uhh… rushing chapter…. Yes, I guess it is…

I hope you enjoy it, and thanx for the reviews!

Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach.

Ch. Hit It Hard

* * *

"Shi-rou-chan!" I sang as I walked up to him in the school hallway.

"Hey, look. It's Toshirou's girlfriend," Ichigo stated as he saw me walk up to them.

"Urusen, Ichigo." Toshirou glared at him.

"What? It's true."

"I'm not going out with him. Besides, I've got my eyes on someone else…." My voice trailed off as I saw… well, you know. Aizen-san. He was down the hallway from where I stood.

Shirou-chan looked at him in disgust. "He even goes here? Is he stalking you?"

I glared at him. "No. He's not stalking me. He said that he goes to this university."

Ichigo looked at us confusedly. He then started to pester us about who we were talking about. "Who does? Who, who, who, wh-"

"Oh my gosh, Momo! Your crush even goes to this university! Isn't that just fantastic? It's fate!!!" Rukia exclaimed, interrupting Ichigo. She glared at Shirou-chan. "See? Aizen is Momo's one true love! It's fate, I tell you, FATE!"

"Okay, okay. I got it the first time you told me that. You don't need to scream it in my ear again," Shirou-chan said as he glared daggers at Rukia.

Ichigo shouted, "WHO THE HECK AR-"

"Momo!!!!!! Did you see him, did you see him? It's that guy!!! EEEKKK!!! Can you believe he goes here!? I think that's wonderful. Momo can finally be with her one true love," Orihime giggled, popping out from nowhere. She started to squeal. "Ooooh! I get all giddy just thinking about it! YAY!"

"This guy, Ichigo," Shirou-chan stated, answering Ichigo's uncompleted question.

"No shit. I figured_that_ out. I meant, WHICH GUY?" he shouted back at Shirou-chan.

"Some stupid guy with wavy, brown hair and freaking dork glasses."

I whacked Shirou-chan on the head with my bag. He glared at me. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Humph. He is _not_some stupid guy, Shirou-chan. His name is AIZEN SOSUKE."

"_And _those "freaking dork glasses" make him look super cool!" Orihime piped up. I gave her a gracious smile as she gave me a smile that said, 'No problem!'

"_Super_ cool," Rukia added. 'Ba-riiing-a-ding!' "Ack. The bell! Orihime, let's go! Iba-fujin will be sooo mad if we're late!" I stood there as I watched Rukia and Orihime fly off.

"Well, I better get to class too. See ya," Shirou-chan said as he walked off towards his next class.

"Gotta go," Ichigo stated, walking off in the opposite direction of his class. He quickly walked back as he muttered and smiled nervously at me, "I meant to go this way."

"Uhuh. Sure. Bye." I walked towards my next class, Children Care Class A. (uh….. I'm nothing close to a pediatrician so I have no clue what classes they would take….) I had always wanted to become a teacher when I was little, but Senna, the smarter one, told me that I should become a pediatrician.

---

"Ne, ne, Momo. What do you want to be when you grow up?" My sister turned towards me, sitting on her bed as she held her pink pillow tight.

"_I've actually always wanted to become a teacher. Every time Mrs. Arisa asks us if any of us could help out with the programs to help with the younger children, I always sign up. And, every time I help out the children, it's just so much fun! They are so cute!" I replied, explaining the details so she wouldn't become confused. Obviously, though, she wouldn't be confused because, well… she was the smarter one. And prettier one too._

"_Why a teacher? Why not a pediatrician? Or a… nurse? Teachers don't make that much money. I mean, they're not poor, but I've always pictured you in a nurse's outfit…. Do you know what I want to be?"_

"_What?"_

"_I want to make a brand for people!"_

"…_.Make a brand? What's that supposed to mean, Senna?"_

"_You know how I love to design clothes?"_

_I nodded, looking at her with confusing eyes. What did clothes have to do with branding people? HUH? Yes, I know. I'm not the smartest person on earth, but I'm pretty sure we don't learn about this in 8__th__ grade._

"_Well, basically," she explained as she brushed the bangs out of her face, "I just want to start a fashion company! I love designing clothes. Besides, many people have told me that my clothes are fantastic!"_

_I smiled softly at her. "Yeah… It's true. I think you should totally go for it."_

"_What about you then?"_

_I looked at her. "What about me?"_

"_Are you going to become a teacher or a pediatrician? I think you would make an awesome pediatrician, Momo. Children won't be scared around you so they will probably listen to you and won't be too shy around you either. You're so nice and fun around them that I think this would be the perfect job for you!"_

"_I'll think about it, but it's only October, still the beginning of 8__th__ grade. We're only thirteen, and our birthday isn't until June the third."_

"_Yeah, you're right," she replied with this smile that made everything seem better. A smile that you couldn't help but smile back at, even if you hated her to death, although there was nobody that hated her even an ounce._

_---_

I opened the door to my classroom. "Ms. Hinamori!" my teacher of whom I still don't know the name of said. "You're late. Please sit down in your seat!"

"Hai," I muttered softly. I slowly walked over to my seat next to the window and sat down after I placed my bag on the floor.

"Now, ignoring the interruption by Ms. Hinamori, who can answer my question. Yes, Mr. Komaki? Correct! Children need to know that you are protective and that you won't hurt them! Another question! What should you teach children about medicine? Yes, Ms. Todoka? Exactly! Never to use it unless there is an adult around! And…."

I listened to my teacher as he continued to babble on about what we should be teaching the children and such. I quickly jotted down all the important details that Mr.No-namer-because-I-have-no-clue-what-his-name-is stated.

-X-

"Hey, Hinamori-san! Do you want to go out with me for lunch?" asked Aizen-san. He came running up to me as I exited out of my last classroom before lunch. How did he know this was my last classroom? Shirou-chan stood next to me because he had that same class at that same time too. He looked at Aizen-san suspiciously. I'm guessing that he thought the same thing I just did.

"I saw your friend Kuchiki-san and asked her where you would be right now. She said that your last class before lunch was Algebra Calculations C," he said. "So anyways, you want to go out to eat right now? I don't have another class until 2."

I looked at Shirou-chan to see if I could get a permission. I still don't think that Shirou-chan likes Aizen-san. I wonder why…. He just had his 'whatever' face. I turned towards Aizen-san once again. "Okay! But I have to be here by 1:30. That's when my next class starts."

He smiled his gorgeous I'm-so-happy smile at me. I could've started swooning, but… I'm not like that. "Let's go to that sushi place right around the corner, okay?"

-X-

"My favorite color? That would be… turquoise! A light one though. The dark one's kind of ugly."

"Really," he pondered. "I thought the dark one is kind of pretty. So, what's your favorite kind of food?"

"Hey! You have to say what your favorite color is first!"

He laughed. "Right. My favorite color is… black."

I scrunched up my face. "Black? I like black and other colors but… plain black is just so dark… like… danger or something… Unless, of course, you're looking outside at night over the lighted city. "

"I don't know, but it makes me think of the mysterious things around me. So, what's your favorite food?"

"Dumplings! Shirou-chan makes the best dumplings ever! By the way, what are you studying to become? Is it something medical because our university is more into the medical fields than others…."

He nodded. "I'm studying to become a psychologist."

"That's in a medical field? Well, I guess it is… when you really think about it…. Why?"

"Why a psychologist? I don't know. I guess it's because I like to give therapy. I'm odd like that."

"You're not odd! You're cool! It doesn't matter that you like to give therapy. There's nothing wrong with that, you know."

He chuckled as he placed a piece of sushi inside his mouth. After he finished chewing and swallowing it, his face became a little more serious. "Hey, Hinamori-san…"

"Hmm? What is it, Aizen-san?"

His fingers went through his hair softly as he looked around nervously. "Will you… you know… go out with me?"

I looked at him for a minute or five… until his words had real meaning that is. "Me? Go out with you? Like… boyfriend – girlfriend thing?" He nodded.

"Sure! No problem!"

He laughed, "That's great!"

I smiled at him, "Perfect, actually!" He stepped closer. "Momo…. Do you mind if I kiss you then?"

I shook my head and watched as his face came closer to mine. Then finally, his lips touched mine. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was nice and very sweet. Although… there was a little pressure…. I'm sure he didn't mean to.

-X-

"And now, we're going out! Isn't that just great, Shirou-chan?!" I squealed as I told Shirou-chan what had happened earlier during lunch. We only had one class together, after all. Shirou-chan was studying to become a fitness and exercise professional instructor, kind of like a physical psychologist. Basically, he would help get people who used to be anorexic or obese in shape again.

Shirou-chan made a scowling face. "Him? You're going out with that idiot?"

"He's not an idiot, Shirou-chan!"

"Whatever," he paused. "We're at your house, Momo."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…"

"Do you still need a ride to and from school because you do have a… boyfriend now. You really don't need me."

"Oh, right… I guess… I'll talk to him about it, but if he can't drive me, can you take me, Shirou-chan?"

"Yeah. Why not."

I stood outside of his car as I watched him drive off.

-X-

It's been two months since I've been going out with Sosuke. Today is November the fifth, and he's taking me out. I don't know where yet because he said it was supposed to be a surprise. I can't wait. I've spent hours putting together an outfit, and now, I'm totally ready. Sosuke called me earlier to tell me that I should get someone to take me to his house because he had to go out and do something. I already asked Shirou-chan to take me, and he said okay.

_BEEEP!_

"Senna! Your friends are here! Momo, get Senna for me!"

"Um, Okaa-san? I'm Momo. Senna's not here."

"Then where is she?" Okaa-san demanded.

"She's with her husband… in Kyoto."

Okaa-san sighed, "Oh, I don't care who that car is for, just hurry and get there so that guy will stop beeping his car!"

"Okay…."

I ran outside to Shirou-chan's car. "What took you so long?" he asked as I got into the car.

"Okaa-san was yelling because she wanted you to shut up."

"Oh. Is he going to take you home, or do you want me to pick you up later?" he asked me as he turned a corner.

"He'll take me home! I think…."

"What time will you be home?"

"He said somewhere around 10:30…."

"I'll pick you up at 10:30 – 10:40 then, okay?"

"Hai! Arigato, Shirou-chan!"

-X-

(A/N – I'm way too lazy to write out the date with Aizen and Momo. Besides, this is a Toshirou and Momo fic, why would you want to know all the sap and mushy stuff with Aizen and Momo? Just letting you know that I will not write out the date, but the after date where she's at his house, okay?)

"Do you want me to take you home, Momo?" Sosuke asked me as he poured some tea into some cups. We had an awesome time on the date. The "surprise" was this drama on play that I told him I wanted to watch, but all the tickets were sold out. I wonder where he got the tickets…

"Iie," I shook my head. "Toshirou is picking me up."

All of a sudden, his eyes held anger, jealousy, and rage inside of them. "Why are you hanging out with him!? Are you cheating on me?!" he growled as he walked towards me.

I backed away in fear. I muttered nervously as my eyes wandered towards the floor, "He's my best friend… No, I'm not cheating on you, Sosuke…."

I looked up expecting him to say, "Oh, I'm sorry I got so mad" like he usually did. What I _didn't _expect him to do was slap me on the cheek. It was a very stinging, hard slap. It hurt like heck. I winced as he gave me the blow. "Don't lie, you bitch! Tell me the truth!"

I brought my hand up to my cheek and felt tears coming to my eyes. "I'm not lying, Sosuke!"

"Stop talking to him then!"

"No! Just because you're my boyfriend, it doesn't mean you can control my life!" I shot back, but that just earned me a hard blow in the stomach. I held my stomach tight as I moaned. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "Shut up and do what I say," he growled into my ear, and then he threw me against the wall.

I collapsed on the floor and sat there for a while while I was holding onto my stomach. There wasn't any blood, thank goodness, but my arms and legs felt like they were twisted. Tears fell down my cheeks as I stumbled standing up. I didn't know Sosuke was like this. I always saw him as someone sweet and nice. That was always how he portrayed himself. I should've listened to Toshirou. He told me that Sosuke wasn't a good guy… but then, I haven't seen much of Toshirou lately because I was always hanging out with Sosuke. I rarely talk to him now.

Sosuke walked up to me and handed me a phone. He shoved it against my ear, and I winced at the pain. "Call him and tell him that I'm taking you home. Don't give him any sign that I harmed you," he ordered.

I took the phone from him and slowly dialed Shirou-chan's number. "Hurry up!" he barked. I placed the phone softly against my ear and heard it ring a few times, and then I heard his voice on the other side of the phone.

"_Moshi, Moshi. Hitsugaya desu_."

"Toshirou?" I mumbled softly. "It's me, Momo."

"_Momo? What's wrong? You don't seem so well. Do you want me to pick you up a little earlier?_"

"Iie. I'm okay, Shirou-chan. Sosuke said that he can take me home, so you don't have to stop by later, okay?"

"_Are you sure? It's not any trouble if that's what Aizen is worried about._"

"No, it's okay…"

"_All right. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_"

Aizen glared at me. "Tomorrow? You're seeing him tomorrow too?" I nodded. "You're not going anywhere with him! I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow. I'll be there at one, so you better be outside by that night."

"Actually, Toshirou," I muttered, "tomorrow isn't a good day. Sosuke gave me a pair of tickets to a concert to go with him, and I feel bad backing out…"

"_It's okay. I'll see you in school then._"

I muttered a good bye and hung up. I thrust the phone back to him. Wrong move because he grabbed my wrist and almost fully twisted it. "Stop it!" I cried.

"You're supposed to love me and only me!"

"I don't love anyone else! Toshirou is just my friend!"

"It doesn't look like it!"

I got rid of his grasp and rubbed my wrist to get the pain out. "You know what? I don't love you at all! I HATE you so leave me alone! You're a sick bastard!" I stumbled to the door, taking my purse with me. I was just about to step out when he got in front of me. "Oh, you're not going _anywhere_."

I tried to push him away but failed. "I need to get home! Okaa-san will be worried!"

"Ha! Don't try to lie to me, bitch. You've told me basically everything about you from how you think you're sister's perfect to how your mother hates you. That trick isn't going to work on me."

I struggled to get out of his grasp. "Get away from me, bitch!"

He frowned and gripped my chin and turned my head towards him. "What'd you call me?"

"A BITCH! Do you want me to spell it out for you? B – I – T – C – H! Bitch! Now let go of me!" I answered as I shook my head to make him loose his grip. He punched me in the cheek and knocked me unconscious.

The last thing I heard before my head went completely blank was a familiar voice saying, "Hey, bitch! Let go of her!"

* * *

Yes, this was my… uh… "dangerous" thing. I had to rush into this. There was supposed to be more abuse, but I'm really bored with this ficcy…. Ahaa…. Sorry if you were expecting more! Gomen!!! I hope you liked the rushed chapter though! Review if you liked it! Thankss!!

Xoxo MimiMichie


	4. The Lost Memory

Errr…. Sorry for the long wait!

Results!

Rukia and Ichigo

Orihime and Uryuu

Senna and OC (Kenji Kamiya - Chestnut brown hair and brownish, syrupy maple eyes. Tallish... like.. Ichigo... and has broad shoulders. Likes- to jog and nature.Weakness - Clowns and baboons...)

Disclaimer – Me no owny Bleacchy!!

Ch. 4 – The Lost Memory

* * *

I ran. Faster and faster, I ran through the dark. I couldn't see anything. Where did the light go? Why was it so… dark?

"Shirou-chan?" I called out. He was the first to pop into my mind. No one else. I couldn't think of anyone else that cared about me as much as he did.

My words echoed in the darkness. I listened attentively for a response. Maybe a "Yes" or an "I'm here" or even a "Bed Wetter Momo" but I heard nothing. No voices, no footsteps, no sound.

My footsteps pounded against the ground that was bare. Nothing. It was black and clear, and I couldn't see anything. "Hello?" I cried out nervously. "Is anybody here?"

"Shirou-chan?" I whimpered, still running. Still looking for a sign. The darkness didn't fade. I didn't see anything. It was like I couldn't see a thing. It was dark. It was black. It was cold. It was unfeeling. I didn't like it. I was on the verge of tears. "Shirou-chan!" I cried out once more. "Okaa-san? Otou-san?" No answer.

I heard a giggle. A light giggle. It sounded like… Senna. The darkness started to fade, and I came upon three children, about the age of 7. One had dark, purple hair and bright, orange eyes. Senna. The other looked a lot like her, except she had darker hair, to the brink of brown, and she had chocolate brown eyes. Me. The last was a boy. Not just any boy, though. It was Shirou-chan, with his unruly, white hair and emerald green eyes.

I watched them as they continued to play in the river. I watched my younger self squeal as Shirou-chan splashed water on her.

"_Eeeeyah_!" she squealed, throwing her hands up to block her face. "_Stop it, Shirou-chan! Otou-san and Okaa-san are throwing a party tonight, and they said that they didn't want us to come home looking dirty_!"

Senna laughed. "_It's okay, Momo. It won't be our fault. We can just blame it on Toshirou._"

Toshirou. I rarely ever used that name unless I didn't want to embarrass Shirou-chan in public. Senna never called him that. Shirou-chan, that is. Never. It was just I. I was his best friend, but Senna and Shirou-chan… they were close but not that close. She didn't dare call him that. She knew that it was a name kept just for me to say.

The younger Momo giggled. Shirou-chan put on a playful scowl. "_Hey! That's not fair! It's not like I knew!_"

The memory started to fade, and I came upon another scene from the past. In front of me was a younger self of myself, but she was definitely older than the first time. Maybe… a freshman? That could be it. Yes. Next to her was Shirou-chan, of course. They were in the hallway. The high school hallway. Now, I definitely knew she was in high school.

"_Oh, isn't this exciting_?" she asked, squealing in delight. "_We're finally freshmen in high school!_"

I knew it. It was freshman year.

"_Wait until we get beat up. It won't be so exciting anymore_," Shirou-chan grumbled.

The younger me smiled happily, however. "_You're a black belt in karate! If you're by my side, I won't get beaten up!"_

They continued to walk down the hallway. Shirou-chan growled, "_Who says I'm staying by your side?"_

She pouted. "_What? You're not going to protect me when I'm in danger? When this ugly, mean guy is about to throw a punch at me, you're not going to block it? What happens if a guy tries to rape me!? You're not going to make sure that he doesn't touch a hair on my head? Or what if I happened to be attacked by a flock of wolves? Or if a bear tries to eat me!? What happens if I tripped down the stairs? Or when a guy tries to murder me? What happens if—_"

"_Alright, alright. I get it_," he said, clamping her mouth so she would shut up. "_I'll protect you from any danger._"

"_Arigato_!"

He smirked, opening the door to his homeroom class, which was not with me- or her. "_By the way_," he said. She smiled. "_Yes_?" "_It's called a pack of wolves, not flock of wolves. Flocks are for geese_," he said, smirking as he disappeared behind the door.

I watched as the information slowly sunk into her brain. The door had already closed before she yelled, "_Ooooh! You're so mean, Shirou-chan_!"

I smiled unintentionally. I totally forgot about these memories. I started to run again before I halted to a stop. Everything around me started to whirl, and I entered a new memories. My eyes widened as I realized where I was. A screech pierced the silent air. My hands wandered to my mouth as I realized who that person was. Me. Lying, almost unconscious against the wall. I forgot about this. I completely forgot.

She scrambled up, stumbling, almost on the verge of tears. "_Sosuke…"_

"_Shut up_!" he shouted. "_Shut up, shut up, shut up_!" He paced back and forth in the room. He walked past me as if I wasn't even there. Like I was a ghost. He walked straight towards me-her, whatever. He gripped her chin tightly. "_Don't. I repeat __**don't**__tell anyone about what happened today._"

I watched her scream. "_Get away from me, you bastard!_" She pushed him away.

He growled and stomped on her stomach. I gasped, watching in horror. I watched her scream in pain. My knees felt week, and I fell to the floor. "_STOP IT!"_ she cried, wiping her tears away. He slapped her and then hit her head with an empty, glass bottle. She didn't fall unconscious but instead let out a shrill shriek. Her hair started to bloody, and her face wet with red.

I screamed. How come I didn't remember this? How come this felt like a dream? "Stop it," I mumbled. My hands rose up to my head as if I had a terrible headache. "STOP SHOWING ME THIS!" Tears came to my eyes, blurring my vision. I watched as Sosuke just… stood there. He left me alone as if he wanted me to die. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream," I constantly muttered to myself.

She tried to stand up. Sosuke grabbed her throat and stuffed some pills in them. "_That'll make you forget everything._" She then was cataleptic, falling into his arms. "_She's asleep now,_" he muttered. "_I just have to make it appear as if I didn't do a single thing to her_." I watched disgust as he started to lick the blood off of her face. He smirked. "_I'll just make it seem as if… we made out. Like nothing really big happened._"

He threw me-her against the wall, leaving her there like she was trash that could be taken out later. What was this, anyways? Did that medicine… erase my memory? How could it.. just… I can't believe he would stoop so low. I hate him. I want to go home. I cried, "I can't watch this anymore. I want to go home. I want to go back! Shirou-chan, aren't you going to come for me? Shirou-chan!"

"Shirou…-chan?" I called out faintly as everything became blank and white.

"Come on, Momo! You can do it! Hurry up and catch me already! When you catch me, we can go home… together," a familiar voice shouted. My head snapped up.

"Shirou-chan? Is that you?"

"Come on, Momo!" he called out once more. I was then surrounded by lush, green grass and tall trees. I heard a swift movement behind me and turned around. The grass looked like somebody had just trampled over it. I slowly walked to it and through the pathway that was behind the trees.

"Shirou-chan!" I called. "Can you hear me? I'm coming, Shirou!" I started to run. In front of me, I could make out a boy. He was fast. I couldn't catch up to him. "Shirou-chan," I panted. "Wait up!" But he didn't. He ran faster and faster. "Chotto matte, Shirou-chan!" I screamed as I stood there, panting. I had to rest. I was never a fast runner. And then I looked up. He wasn't there. He disappeared without a trace. He was gone.

"Are you abandoning me? Are you going to leave me here?" I cried out.

"Momo, I'm right here." I turned around to see him smiling his grand smile at me. His hand, reached out for me to grab. My hand was about to grab it. But then he was gone in a split second.

"Wha—"

"Don't worry," a voice said behind me. "I'm not going anywhere."

I spun around, but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere, but voices of comfort came from all directions.

"I'll always be by your side."

"I'm you protector."

"I'd never leave you."

"I will always be there to protect you, Momo."

"…Momo."

"Don't worry… Momo."

"..Momo…."

My surroundings kept spinning and spinning. My head started to become woozy, and I had no clue what was happening.

"…mo." I started to go unconscious. Everything became pitch black.

"Momo."

My eyes fluttered open to see a pair of emerald eyes filled with worry stare back at me. "To…shirou?" I asked weakly. His eyes filled up with relief, glimmering in the light. He took my hand in his. "Momo! Oh my gosh, thank goodness! You're awake! I'm so glad… you're awake."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, trying to sit up. He pushed me back down. "You need to rest, Momo."

"What do you mean?" I repeated, lying down once more.

"Momo…" he said softly, "you've been in a coma for a month."

My eyes widened, sitting straight back up. "A… month?"

He nodded tediously.

"A month…" I said numbly, tracing my hand over my head. I felt bandages. "What happened to him?"

"To whom?"

My eyebrows narrowed as I spit out the word in disgust. "Aizen."

"He's locked up in jail now, Momo," he said gently. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

I started to cry. My hands wiped the tears off, but more kept coming. His fingers wiped most of my tears away. "Why are you crying, Momo? He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "I should've listened to you! I'm so sorry, Shirou-chan! So sorry…."

He pulled me into a tight hug as I continued to sob in his shirt. He whispered in my ear, "It's okay, Momo. It's not your fault…"

-X-

Two weeks have passed since I've woken up, and things have slowly begun to get better. Otou-san and Okaa-san have said sorry to me about a million times. Okaa-san keeps on blaming herself. She said she saw me come home with scratches on my head one time, but she didn't really think about it. They apologized for never paying attention to me. Shirou-chan told me that when he called them to tell them about what happened to me, they were panicking. He said that they were really worried about me.

I told my parents about how I felt like Senna's shadow, and since then, my parents have constantly apologized to me.

Speaking of Senna, she came down here immediately after hearing about what happened. Of course, Shirou-chan contacted her. I was so happy to have her here. Her husband, Kenji Kamiya, came along with her. She also blurted out the good news. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed excitedly. We were all so very happy for her.

For those past two weeks, we've all gotten closer, us three. Senna, Shirou-chan, and me. Senna said she wants to stay here. She said that she's moving back, and she doesn't want to move so far away from the family. We were all happy to hear her say so.

I've been using crutches, and I have a cast on my right arm that should be taken out soon. My head had bandages wrapped around it for a week, but now, it's gone.

Today is Shirou-chan's birthday. Okaa-san and Shirou-chan's okaa-san have planned a party at 5 pm for all of his close friends and family. In the mean time, Senna and I are making the cake from scratch. All the guys, Otou-san, Hitsugaya-san, and Kenji-kun, are supposed to keep Shirou-chan busy while the girls prepare everything.

"Senna!" I called out as I sat in the chair that was placed for me. I started to stir the batter with my left hand. I was starting to get used to doing almost everything with my left hand. I would've gathered the ingredients instead of stirring, but Senna demanded that I sit in a chair. She said that since I have crutches, I shouldn't move around much. "Senna, we need some baking powder!"

Senna halted in her steps with the eggs in her hand. "Ano… where's that?"

I stopped stirring. "Ummm…. I really don't know. Check the pantry."

She placed the eggs next to me, cracked three into the bowl, and then walked over to the pantry. Opening the door, she stepped inside. "Momo! I don't see any baking powder in here!"

"Ummm, then check the cabinets. Okaa-san has to have it _somewhere _in the house…."

She rummaged through the cabinets before finally exclaiming, "Aha! Found it!" Walking over to me, she placed it next to the big bowl. "Here you go, Nee-san!"

"Arigato!" I grabbed it and tapped a tablespoon into the bowl and started to stir once more.

"What's Toshirou's favorite kind of cake?" Senna asked as she plopped her elbows onto the kitchen island next to me.

"I don't think he likes cake…."

"Then why are we making it?"

"Because it's fun! Besides, I'm sure he'll eat it."

"Yeah," she retorted. "Because _you _made it."

"Eh?" I asked incredulously.

Her eyes widened. I looked at her, baffled, as she stared me down. Her eyebrows narrowed. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"That he has a huge crush on you!"

"EHH????!!!!" I asked, dropping the spoon. "Since when!?"

"Since forever!" She sighed. "I can't believe you couldn't tell. You are so dense, Momo."

"I am not! He does not like me!" I retorted, taking the spoon in my hand and taking out all of my anger on the batter as I continued to stir it.

"Yes, he does," she said in an annoyed tone. "He has since… since…. I don't know! Maybe since 7th or 8th grade!"

"I've dated many guys…. Okay only 3… but still! He's never com… plained…" My response was totally wrong. I knew it too. I didn't have a comeback for this. "He's never flirted with me," I tried to point out, but I knew I was wrong again. Sure, we didn't actually flirt like with the winking and the… touching, but we did do it… Just more in the fightingish way… or however you put it.

"Whatever you say, but I'm telling you now. He. Likes. You."

-X-

"Woah," I commented as I saw two people enter through the door. Senna, who stood next to me, dropped her fork, and her eyes widened. She leaned over to me and whispered, "Hey, Momo? Since when did Rukia and Ichigo become a couple?"

"I have absolutely no clue." Even though Senna didn't show it, and she had a wonderful husband who loves her, I knew she had a little bit of envy inside of her. She used to have a huge crush on Ichigo back when we were in high school. She constantly flirted with him. One day, she told him, and he told her that he didn't like her in that way. For several weeks, all of our friends stopped talking to him.

"Rukia!" I called out. She heard my call and turned her head towards me. I gestured her to come over. She said something to Ichigo and then nervously walked over to where I was standing.

"Err… Yes?" she asked me.

"Soo—"

"Since when were you and Ichigo a couple?" Senna interrupted me.

Rukia blushed slightly. "You're not going to be mad, are you, Senna? I know you used to have a crush on him…"

"Nah! I have a husband, remember?" Senna reminded her. Lie. I could see right through her. She felt slightly betrayed. But I knew she would get over it. At night, I know she would remind herself that Ichigo had rejected her when they were younger, and now she had a wonderful husband and was pregnant with his child. She would assure herself that it was okay until she fell asleep.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid that I would offend you or hurt you. But… to answer your question, we got together in November. Sorry, we didn't tell you, Momo, but you were still… you know… asleep," Rukia said. "Oh, and guess who Orihime got with?"

"Who?" we asked in unison.

"Momo!" Orihime squealed as she walked up behind me. "I want you to meet my boyfriend!"

We all turned to face her. Next to her was Ishida Uryuu. I'd met him a few times… He talked to Ichigo every now and then. And he was my lab buddy in my junior year of high school. I also remember somewhere in my mind that Orihime and Ishida flirted… a lot.

"I know you've met him before. He was your lab buddy, right? Well, ummm.. There's really no need for an introduction then… I know Rukia knows him. Momo does too. Do you know him, Senna?"

Senna shook her head. She didn't have any classes with him in high school.

"Oh, okay then! This is my boyfriend, Ishida Uryuu! Uryuu, this is one of Momo's twin sister, Hinamori Senna!"

"Nice to meet you."

-X-

During the party, I was walking towards the bathroom until I heard familiar voices in the hallway. I hid behind a corridor, out of their sight.

"Hey, Toshirou!" That was definitely Senna. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Senna… I was heading towards the bathroom. Why?"

"Oh… it's nothing…" Her voice grew softer. "I tried to tell her, Toshirou…"

"Who? Tell her what?"

"We were baking your cake earlier, and I tried to tell her that you had a crush on her."

"You what?!" he whispered harshly.

"I was only trying to help! She's so dense. She didn't even notice that you had a crush on her all these years!"

"Yeah, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"But you guys make the cutest couple! I know that you guys are meant to be!"

"Meant to be _best friends _and _nothing _more," he said ruthlessly.

"You don't understand, Toshirou! You two have this… special aura around you! Everyone can see that you two are totally in love and meant to be together as _lovers_."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"And?"

"She doesn't like me in that way, Senna," he said softly.

"She does!" she insisted. "I know she does. I'm her _twin _for Pete's sake! I've known her ever since I was born!"

"And _I'm _her_best friend_. I've known both of you since when you were _both_ born."

"You're not the one who comforted her in the middle of the night when she had bad dreams."

"Yeah, instead, I comforted _both _of you in the middle of the night. Remember when your parents went out of town, and you both had to sleep over at my house?"

"Yes," she admitted. She then said confidently, "Admit it to her!"

"Admit what?" he asked, annoyed.

"Admit that you like her! I know you do! I've seen the way you stare at her! And the way that you make sure that no one ever hurts her! You have to tell her! And if you don't, I will!"

"You already tried that, remember?" Shirou-chan pointed out. He wasn't arguing against her anymore… Did that mean that he really did like me?

"Then… then…." Senna paused as she thought of what to say. But seriously, what else could she do? She tried to tell me, but I'm not going to believe her until he actually states it himself. He hasn't admitted that he actually liked me yet, so it's not like I _have_ to believe her.

"Fine," he sighed. Eh? You mean he… he… "I'll do it when the time is right."

"And when's that going to be?" Senna demanded. But I didn't hear anymore than that because I ran away. Shirou-chan… Shirou-chan _likes_ me? As more than a friend? What am I going to do!? I'll feel so awkward around him… and I'll probably run away from him too… I'll probably avoid him as much as possible... He's going to hate me for sure.

_What do I do? _

* * *

Wowww…. That took me_forever _to update!! This story is closing soon!!! One or two more chapters. Yep!! Once I finish this story, I'll start on _My Graduate Life_'s sequel! I just have so many stories going on… I really need to finish one… Hope you enjoyed it!

Oh yeah... just in case you usually don't read the author's note in the beginning, but you read the end, here are the results...

Rukia and Ichigo

Senna and OC (Kenji Kamiya... - Chestnut brown hair and brownish, syrupy maple eyes. Tallish... like err... Ichigo and has broad shoulders. Likes to jog and hand outside. Weakness? Clowns... and baboons...)

Orihime and Uryuu

Xoxo MimiMichie


	5. The End

Here it is. Oh my gosh. It's finally done. This took me foreeever. And it's probably the longest chapter in this story (but that's probably due to the singing at the end…) So, this is finally up! I hope you enjoy it because I worked really hard on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. "Love Story" rightfully belongs to Katharine McPhee, and the song, "Your Guardian Angel" rightfully belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I do not own anything but this twisted plot. :)

Ch. 5 – The End

* * *

This is so damn stupid! Why now? Oh, why, oh, why…WHY IN THE WORLD DID I HAVE THE NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM WHEN SHIROU-CHAN AND SENNA WERE TALKING?!

God, I'm so stupid. Shutting the door behind me, I let myself sink to the floor, head hung low. Dear Lord. Why did this have to happen? What did I do to deserve this? I'm not in love with Shirou-chan, but I could never bear to tell him that. What do I do? I moaned softly as I clutched my shirt tighter.

Then someone started to bang on my door, causing me to jump.

"Momo? Are you in there?" came Shirou-chan's voice.

Shit. Oh my gosh, he's here. Right now. WHAT DO I DO!? I inhaled slowly (and then exhaled) and stayed quiet because, hello, I desperately wanted to avoid him. My whole body started to sweat, and my fingers started to shake from anxiety.

"Momo?" Shirou-chan asked again. "She's not in here, Senna."

"Oh, let me go in to check," Senna said. She tried to open the door. Thank God I locked it after I came in. She started to pound on the door. The vibration on my back did not feel pleasant. At all. "Ehh… Hold on, Toshirou."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh… heh, heh, it's nothing," came her muffled voice. "Oops! I dropped my bracelet!"

I could hear her crouch down near the peep under the door. DAMMIT! What if she checks to see my feet or something?? AND I'M SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOOR! I slowly stood up, cautiously, making sure that I didn't make any noise and slowly made my way to a chair far from the peephole's view.

I heard a rustle of paper and panicked. Oh my gosh, did I step on a piece of paper? I looked down and saw nothing and let out a small breath of relief.

"Come on, Toshirou. Maybe she went downstairs."

I heard a few thumps that grew farther from me, and then I heard a cluster of thumps on the stairs. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my—" There was a piece of paper stuck under the door. Oh, so that's where the rustling came from. I callously went over to my door to pick it up.

I carefully opened the sloppily folded paper and saw a script of words that were a bit messy but neat at the same time. It was my sister Senna's handwriting in her tiny, loopy handwriting with circles above her 'i's.

_Momo, I know you're in there. I mean, you don't even have a key to your room. Why would you lock yourself out? So you have to be in there. Why are you hiding??_

…

_OH. MY. GOSH. You heard us, didn't you!! You heard Toshirou say that he really likes you! I know it's rude to say this, and you're probably thinking, 'Please don't say it,' but… SEE?! I TOLD YOU SO! But if you didn't hear us… Oh, well. Better to know now than never! :D_

_Come out of hiding already. If you don't come out in thirty minutes, I'm telling him you're in there. I swear to God I will. He really needs to talk to you._

_Uh-oh. Toshirou's coming to check what I'm writing. _

_Kisses and hugs, Senna_

I groaned. Softly. What do you do when you overhear – okay, so maybe it was eavesdropping – your best friend tell your sister that he likes you? Uh, my solution would be: AVOID HIM! And that's exactly what I'm doing - for thirty minutes. Because if Senna's serious, I'll find Shirou-chan knocking down my door. And I know she's serious because the last time she said something like that, and I didn't believe her, I found a bucket of paint on my head – not fun.

But I really don't know what to do. I mean, I don't want to hurt Shirou-chan and tell him that I don't like him in that way. And it's too soon too. With all this crap about my ex-psycho-maniac-boyfriend in jail and my broken leg and arm and stuff…

But I've also learned a very important lesson. I cannot live my life without Shirou-chan. In that horrible dream that I had… I think I almost went berserk when I couldn't find him. Think if that actually happened in real life!

And it's not like I can avoid him for the rest of my life either. He's Shirou-chan! And school! We still go to the U together!

All this thinking is making me crazy tired. I got up from the chair and made my way to my soft, comfortable bed and flopped down on it. I'm just gonna… lay here… maybe drift to sleep… but I won't sleep that long. Here. I'll even set my alarm clock… okay!

--

"_Momo, I love you," Shirou-chan said, looking at me with such intensity in his eyes._

"_I really…I don't…I can't… I don't think it's right but…" I replied hesitantly._

_For a minute, he looked hurt but I guess he got over it because he turned around. "I get it," he said, his voice hard._

_Oh great. He's not hurt- he's mad. Super angry. "Wait! Shirou-chan! I didn't mean it like that! Please don't be mad…"_

_He turned around with such ferocity that it sent a shiver up my spine. I have never seen him like that before. "Then how did you mean it? Tell me, Momo." He ran his hand through his hair angrily. "Momo, seriously, what did you mean because I don't understand."_

_"What I meant was… What I meant was…"_

"_See? Well, no, don't see because you can't fucking _see! _ Do you even know how long I've liked you? I've liked you since the eighth grade! Could you ever see that I liked you? For some odd reason, no! Even Rukia and Orihime could see, and they're not the smartest of the pack! Even Ishida could see it, and I rarely ever talk to him! It was just you! You couldn't see it just like you couldn't see that Aizen was bad news." _

_My eyes hardened at the word "Aizen". "Toshirou, don't."_

"_Oh, yes, I will, Momo," he said harshly. " Because you can't see anything! Did you ever wonder why I got jealous when you went out with other guys? Did you ever wonder why I always looked at them like I wanted to beat them to a shitty pulp?"_

"_Well, I just thought you were just seriously overprotected of me."_

"_You could put it like that. Sure." He glared at me. "Except I wasn't. It was more like I was extremely, seriously jealous of them, and I seriously hated their guts. If I didn't like you the way I did… I wouldn't give a damn about who you went out with."_

_And, for some odd reason, that stung. A lot. It was like something was slowly gnawing and chewing my head off to make me go crazy. And it stung. Like hell._

"_But when I asked if you were jealous, you said you were just overprotected of me. How come you didn't say anything before?" I demanded._

"_I lied, and I didn't want to like you that way…But I do like you in that way, Momo!" And it was like he wasn't even talking to me anymore. It was like he was angry with himself now. "I liked you in that way that almost made me as stupid as you were! Because you couldn't see what was going on around you, and I was stupid dreaming to be with you in a different way. I was so stupid. So stupid… because I knew it was unrequited. But Momo, you have to choose."_

"_Choose?"_

"_It's either me, or I go because it's hard to stay friends with someone who rejected me. It'll hurt. So if you don't choose me… I'm sorry, but I'll have to take my leave." His eyes gazed into mine with an icy feeling that made my blood run cold. "Momo, choose."_

_--_

"WHAT!?"I screamed out loud as I shot straight up. I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my forehead, slowly but surely. I could hear the alarm ringing, which was so annoying.

Oh my fucking gosh. I am so glad that was a dream but—

"Aha!" came a muffled voice. Senna. "I told you she was in there! Momo! Time's up! Get your butt out here, or we're coming in!"

Crap! Has it been thirty minutes already? I nervously glance at the clock.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckidy, fuck.

It has! What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I SAY?!

"Momo, I'm counting to three. One… Two… Thre—"

"WAIT! Hold on… Uhh… give me a few minutes."

"Times ticking. Tick-tock. Tick—"

"Shut up, Senna," I bark, glancing around nervously. What am I supposed to do? God, that dream was so… so… devastating… If I really had to choose… which path would I choose? The one with Shirou-chan… or without?

But that'd be horrible! If Shirou-chan wasn't in my life…. If he wasn't in my life… my life wouldn't have any more meaning… In other terms… I'd die, well not literally, but you get the point.

Oh my fucking gosh. I'd die. Meaning… I love— like Shirou-chan? In that way? No fucking way. Nuh-uh. No way. There's no way. That's not even possible… right? I mean this is _Shirou-chan _we're talking about! The overprotected best friend who was always by my side and had anger issues… whom I fell in love with…

Oh… my… "GOD! Momo! You're taking too long! Open the door because if you don't, we're taking it down! Right. Now."

I slowly made my way to the door and unlocked. It clicked, and the doorknob turned, opening the door to a paranoid Senna and a surprised Shirou-chan.

"Momo!" Shirou-chan said, coming over to me as he touched my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I felt my face heat up and looked at the ground nervously. Oooh… the carpet does have a lovely design… "Um, yeah… I'm just… going to go…" I shift uncomfortably and move out of his grasp, avoiding both their gazes as they followed me out the door. God, now that I figured out that I really like Shirou-chan in that way… I feel like an idiot who's got to run for her life.

"Did you see that?" Senna asked from inside the room. "Did you!"

"Yeah…"

"That means she totally likes you!"

"Senna, I think she's mad at me," he replied flatly.

"OH MY GOD!" Senna screamed, which made me terrified and made me jump (as much as I can with crutches)- but just slightly. "THEY'RE STUPID! YOU GUYS ARE BOTH STUPID! HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO SHOW YOU GUYS YOU LOVE EACH OTHER IF YOU GUYS ARE SO DENSE?!"

"Senna…" Toshirou said, his voice showing a trace of embarrassment. Shirou-chan. Embarrassed. What has the world come to?! "Senna. There are people still downstairs. They'll hear you."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I am going to take you down there and you better confess to my idiot of a sister, you got it!? DO YOU UNDERSTAND, TOSHIROU!?" Senna threatened. "And I know that my threats aren't that bad… _But I am going to make your life hell if you don't confess to her._"

"Hn. Really now," he replied. "You know I can beat the crap out of you."

"I don't care! I will find a way!" she screamed.

Oh fuck.

-X-

Okay. You know what? I am never going to rush down stairs with crutches again. I could've died! I swear, Senna will be the death of me. Or Shirou-chan.

Okay, Momo. Calm down. Just calm down.

Of fuck it. It took me forever to get downstairs and into the garden behind the wall of bushes in the backyard. Think how fast it'll take Senna and Toshirou!

I sink down onto a stone bench in front of a small water fountain, pulling my sweater tighter around me. Damn, it's cold. The angel shot water out of her hands, and water droplets splashed gracefully into the remaining water below.

I watched as the water shot continuously out of her hand. And then my vision slowly blurred. Oh. Great. Now I'm crying. But it's not like I can help it.

What's wrong with me! I know that if Shirou-chan wasn't in my life, I'd be devastated. Maybe even worse. He means so much to me, I wouldn't know what to do. I know that… But even then…

I heard a loud pop ring in my ears. And then a bloodcurdling scream filled my ears. I immediately shot up and ran as fast as I could with a pair of crutches to the house. When I reached it, I saw everyone hurdle around the front entrance.

I pushed past everyone and met with Orihime on the way. "Orihime, what happened?"

Her eyes were filled with fright as she stared at me. "Well," she said slowly, "Senna said that Toshirou was going out front to look for you…" Snap. So this had something to do with Shirou-chan. "And there were these men out front. One had a gun in his hand, and Toshirou came out the moment the guy shot, and he wasn't lucky… Toshirou got shot three times, Momo."

"Oh, shit," I cried as I pushed further past everyone. When I reached the front door, there were sirens going berserk. And in front of me, Shirou-chan lied on a stretcher with blood spluttering from his wounds.

"Shirou-chan!" I screamed

Oh my God, this was all my fault.

-X-

I've slept in this hospital for about a week. Maybe more, but I'm not counting. Christmas has come and gone, which, you know, really sucks, but we'll celebrate it later. Right now, all I care is if Shirou-chan is okay. Please let him be okay. The hospital food sucks, and nothing is happening of great news. A doctor came out and checked his clipboard. Please let it be Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugayas?" I watched as Shirou-chan's parents rushed to the doctor and anxiously listened to him.

Please be okay. Please, please, please, please. You can't die, Shirou-chan! You can't just leave me here!

I could see Hitsugaya-san wave her head towards me out of the corner of my eye and the doctor making his way over me. "Sensei! Is Toshirou okay?" I cried as he appears in front of me.

"I'm sorry but…" No, no, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. He cannot die on me. Shirou-chan cannot die!

He saw the look on my face and rushed to say, "I was going to say that I'm sorry to say that we're not sure if he will make it. He's not dead, but we're not positively sure if he will live. He's in critical condition. He was shot right above the heart, on his left cheekbone, and right under his right rib cage. He's been through all of his surgeries, and if you would like to see him, you may. His room number is 317 on the third floor, and-"

Before he can continue any longer, I am out of there in a flash, rushing to the elevator and up into his room. (Because during the time he was in the hospital, I got my crutches off!) I pant slowly as I stand in front of the door. I open the door quietly to find Shirou-chan sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He has a big, visible, white bandage taped to his left cheekbone, and he's letting out small, harsh pants. "Oh my God, Shirou-chan…" I closed the door behind me and quickly made my way to his bedside. I sat on the chair next to him. "Don't die, Shirou-chan! I've just figured it out, and I'm not going to let you die without telling you first," I sobbed.

I sucked in my breath, waiting for the next thing to come out. So what, he's unconscious, and I'll tell him later, but I've got to tell him now. It just feels right. And I'm so glad I figured it out. "Toshirou… Toshirou, I love you. I love you a lot, so you can't die on me! I don't know what I'll do if you die! And I'm sorry it took me a long time to figure it out. It took two dreams and you getting shot, which is horrible, for me to figure it out. If you could talk, I know that you'd call me an idiot, and I'm so slow, but really, Shirou-chan, please don't die. This was probably all my fault. I mean, Senna said that you were looking for me, and that's why you went outside… and if you didn't look for me then you wouldn't have been shot! And… And… I'm going to shut up now." And then I paused and added, "But again, don't die, Sh-"

"Baka Bed Wetter," I heard him mumble.

I could feel my heart perk up. "Shirou-chan!?" And then I practically pounced on him. "You're alive! I'm so glad," I sobbed.

"You talk too much," he groaned. "And get off of me. And- why are you crying?"

I immediately got off of him and answered, "Because I'm happy, idiot! Don't scare me like that again! And another thing-" When I noticed what he first said, I felt my face heat up and bit my lip. "Did you… hear me?"

"Every word." He was silent. That wasn't good, was it? Wasn't he supposed to answer me by now? "Took you long enough."

"What?"

"Eight grade. We're in college now."

"When the right moment comes, it comes!" I huffed, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not dead," he said quietly, grabbing my attention once again. "I didn't die on you."

"No… But you scared the shit out of me!" I smiled.

"You've been cussing too much nowadays."

"Well, that's because of a certain someone," I reply, narrowing my eyes at him. "First, I have these crutches and then here you are, about to die on me, and I figure out that you love me-"

"What?"

"Oh… er… Senna told me?"

"Dammit Senna!"

"But I thought you do and-"

"But I wanted to say it myself."

There was a pregnant pause that followed him. "And?"

"Now's not the right moment, baka. You know what? You are an idiot. And you're really slow."

"I know," I scowled.

"Can you call the doctor and tell him I'm awake?"

I huffed. "Stupid Shirou-chan. Ugh." I pressed the red button that called the nurse.

"I heard that."

"That's the point."

-X-

I let out an excited sigh. Today's the day. Today's the day Shirou-chan is finally released from the hospital. He's supposed to be released around two o'clock, and I wanted to surprise him at his apartment. And I'm also wistfully hoping that he confesses today.

For the past two days after he heard my somewhat confession, I have pestered him and asked him if that day was the day he'd say something, but every time, he'd answer with, "Not today." Which, if you must know, is extremely annoying, but I've been coping. Kind of.

So, now I'm standing in front of his apartment, two stories up, pulling my jacket tighter. Dang, it's cold. I tapped on the door rapidly. "Shirou-chan?"

My cell phone beeped, and I knew I had a new message. I glanced at the text, mesmerized by the many words. It's from Shirou-chan, and the first few words filled my heart up with excitement and pleasure.

_I love you. And if you would do me the pleasure of answering my question, _

And that's it. Oka-

"Will you go out with me, Momo?" a deep, masculine voice filled my ear.

I shrieked and the phone jumped out of my hand, but Shirou-chan swiftly caught it. "Geez! Don't scare me like that! I think you almost gave me a heart attack! And I'm too young to get a heart attack! I'm only twenty-two!"

"Momo-"

"I didn't expect for you to confess over the phone! I mean, text messaging! That's not in the least romantic!"

"Momo, would you-"

"And did you have to surprise me while confessing? You know, that's the second time you've scared the crap out of me this week!"

"Momo, shut-"

"And it's really cold out here, you know! And you almost killed my phone! And another thing, you-"

"Momo, shut up." And he crashed his soft lips on mine, and I felt the tingling sensation fill my heart. And I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, and his method of making me shut up is so much better than talking.

-X-

I giggled into the microphone. "Okay, I know it's apparently not Christmas, but this will be our late Christmas party, got it? And our early New Years, and what the hell, let's add the fact that Toshirou is back safe and sound!" I add a pause. "So let's kick this off with some karaoke. I'd like to dedicate this to my Onee-chan for helping me figure it out, and for Shirou-chan for being there. "Love story" by Katharine McPhee.(song link if you'd like to hear it- just type in for youtube and add the following code: **/watch?**(equal sign)**vPcsGNs4WK0U**)"

I let the music start up and the background singers in the audio sing their weird "Oooh's".

_I think it was the summer time  
When I laid eye's on you  
I didn't even know you're name  
Some how we'd end up in the same room  
Never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew we'd be a perfect match_

_It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard_

Entered the "Ooh's".

_I always made up some excuse  
Sayin' that you weren't my type  
Didn't wanna face the truth  
Didn't wanna cross that line  
Till one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And I said I thought I would die_

_It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
(friends)  
We met way back when  
(when)  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard_

I continued to sing as my eyes landed on Shirou-chan's, and I could see him grinning at me. Senna, I could see, was taking money from Rukia and Orihime in the corner. Geez, she was always betting.

_Can't believe it's happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning  
We always belong_

The echo after the bridge entered, and I sang what I was supposed to enter.  
_  
It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard_

_It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard_

And when it ended, everyone clapped, and I walked to Shirou-chan, who in turn gave me a soft kiss and said, "That was weird."

"Meanie! I know I'm not a good singer, but you didn't have to insult me!" I growled, whacking him on the shoulder.

"No. I meant how the song actually fit us."

"Well, yeah," I smiled. "It took me forever to look up a song that I could sing for you."

"Huh. Really. Well, I actually have a song, though I'm not sure I should dedicate it to you," he replied, smirking.

"Shirou-chan!" I cried.

"Kidding!" He called over to Rukia, who was in front of the T.V. with the microphone asking for requests. "Hey! Rukia! I have a song!"

Her eyes brightened. "Ara? A song dedicated to Momo!"

"Shut up, Rukia." Toshirou twitched as he grabbed the microphone from Rukia. "Ichigo, Renji, and I recorded a song that I would like to sing. It's called "Your Guardian Angel". (copyright The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) I know it's late, but Merry Christmas, Momo. (song link: type in youtube .com and add the following link: **/watch?**(equal sign)**vtqIoHeQdWo&feature**(equal sign)**related**)"

I smiled brightly as he looked at me.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down on my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold, and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay, it's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter.  
I can show you I'll be the one_.

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.__Please don't throw that away.  
_

_'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here! _

_Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh! _

As he sang, I walked towards him and hugged him. He turned towards me and smiled, casually placing his arm around my shoulder.

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! _

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

"Arigato, Shirou-chan," I grinned as I leaned up to softly kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, Momo!" Rukia called out. "Mistletoe alert! Oh my God, it's with Renji!"

My face turned bright red. Ewww. Renji? No offense, of course.

"Hey, Momo," he laughed. "Why don't you just give me a small kiss before your boyfriend pu-"

And before I know it, Toshirou has punched the daylights out of him. "Shirou-chan! That was so mean!"

"And?" he scowled. He bent down and kissed me on the lips and murmured, "Eight grade to college is a really long time. And I had to suffer from shots until you realized I liked you, and no way am I going through that again."

I just nodded my head and smiled and gave him another kiss. As someone else started to sing, he led me away from the center of the living room and more so into the area where everyone was dancing. I put my arms quietly around him as he placed his arms around my waist. "This almost feels like a dream. It's so weird… I never thought that _we'd _end up together."

"I'm glad that we did."

I smiled. "Yeah, so am I. I can't believe Mr. Right was right next to me all along. But I'm glad it's you."

"Took you long enough," he whispered as he bent down to kiss me softly again.

I could feel myself smiling under his touch. My life had been one hell of a nightmare, but now, I'm just glad I'm not dreaming.

Because this is better than any dream.

The End.

* * *

Okay. That, besides _My Graduate Life_, could possibly be the sappiest thing I have ever written. This took me forever to come up with, but it finally happened, and I'm so glad it's over. I wasn't going to add all that singing and everything but then I came upon those songs, and they just fit! So I somehow worked it in here! I worked really hard on this, so I hope you enjoyed it! I would really enjoy your opinions on the story.

Xoxo MimiMichie


	6. AN: Thank you!

**I totally forgot to acknowledge all of those who have alerted _Dreaming_, faved it, or reviewed it in the last chapter. Please excuse me for not doing so and thanks so much (to current, former, and future readers!).**

Momo21

no1 angel knight

sma4ever

iceypeach

Momo Takaeshi

Bleach20174

Frozen Hearts Forever

Choices of Life

CallMeNicole

Yorukirin

GlyNchaN

chester-roxs

shirochanxmomo1220

cherryblossom hime

SapphireElric

Namimakura

KawaiiSmile

Inubaki

Larxenethefirefly

Anonymous

fastxattack

Blue Shooting Star

Cool Anime Girl

I-Am-A-Fighting-Dreamer

Padme-san

triela45

**I'm pretty sure that's everyone who either reviewed, favorited, or alerted it. I'm extremely sorry if I left anyone out or misspelled your username! Please pardon me, and I really did not mean to! Thank you so much for reading my story all the way! I really appreciate it! I also want to thank future readers, you know, just in case you're reading this later after it ended and everything! Thank you too!**

**Xoxo MimiMichie**


End file.
